Silent Cries of the Damned
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Jak gets a late night vistor while in prison. Warning inside. One-shot


**Waring: Rape**

**Silent Cries of the Damned**

The door to Jak's cell opened slowly, noisily, jarring him from his sleep. He sat up suddenly, ready to face his intruder. His first instinct was to call out but his mouth opened and closed silently, like a fish out of water. A figure stood in the dim light, hesitating at the door; watching. Jak stared at the figure and felt cold fear wrap itself around him, whispering warnings in his ear. He pushed them from his mind as Erol entered the room; it was Erol, he was on his side, he was trying to get him out of here.

"How's the pain today, Jak? Not so bad?"

Jak shrugged, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself, making himself as small as possible.

"Well that's better than nothing, I suppose." Erol said, watching idly as the door slid shut behind him. "Cold, Jak?" he asked kindly, taking a seat on the cot beside the younger boy. Jak shook his head no, not really, and Erol placed an arm around his shoulders, sending a shiver up his spine.

"It's ok Jak" he said softly "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The young boy pushed his suspicions from his mind as he leaned closer to the warm body; now that he thought about it, it was pretty cold in there. Erol smiled down at him affectionately, Jak returned the smile, though his was sleepy, his eyes half hooded and unfocussed. "Lay down" Erol suggested, the darkness of the room enough to hide the strange glint in his eyes.

Jak forced his eyes open and shook his head, he still felt the fear clinging to him. Erol simply smiled and laid him down, gently and carefully, running a loving hand down the side of his face. Jak shivered at the touch, he was afraid of everyone here but Erol said he was here to help him through this, said he wouldn't hurt him.

He'd lied.

"Tsk, your clothes are filthy, Jak. How about we get rid of them?"

Jak gasped silently as a warm hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, Erol made a shushing noise and slowly lifted up the fabric, exposing his battered body to the chilly night air. Jak shivered as Erol removed his shirt and threw it to the floor, he was really starting to panic now, he felt tears sting his eyes but Erol was a friend, he was only helping. Right?

Erol stared down at Jak as he sat on the edge of the bed, he smiled, but it seemed wrong, _menacing_. Jak shifted uncomfortably as Erol's hands made their way to the waistband of his pants, lingering on his hips for just a second too long before dragging them down, ever so slightly. Jak felt the urge to fight but honestly, what could he do? He shivered as the cold air touched his now nude body, he wanted to just put his clothes back on and go to sleep, but Erol was only helping him… right?

But what was he going to do? There was nothing for him to do… right? Right? Jak felt panic lace itself around him and he found himself whimpering and shifting further away from Erol. He just wanted him to leave, to go away! He didn't need help, not this sort. Erol however didn't care or know what Jak wanted. He ran a gloved hand down Jak's chest, making the young hero squirm. He smirked, a satisfied smirk then, _then_ without warning he leant in, his lips brushing over Jak's. Like a whisper, barely there but enough to send alarm through the young boy.

Before Jak could think or react Erol had his lips firmly pressed against his again. He forced his tongue into his mouth, Jak froze, he had no idea what was going on. What was he doing? You weren't supposed to kiss someone like this unless you loved them. Did Erol love Jak? Did Erol love Jak the way Jak loved Keira? But this wasn't right, the kiss, his invading tongue, all felt so wrong.

He may not have known a lot about love but he knew, _he knew_ that when you kissed someone it wasn't meant to be like this. The kiss ended and Jak gasped for air. His body shook and a single tear snaked a path down his cheek. Erol wiped it away with his thumb and smiled down at the scared boy. Jak shook his head, fighting off the tears and the urge to fight the commander, but he would never win. Erol gripped Jak's shoulders painfully, lent and nipped harshly at his ear.

"Roll over Jak."

Tears fell at his words but he obeyed. With an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach he rolled over, exposing his bare back to the bitter night air and Erol. He felt the bed shift as Erol rose to his feet, a flicker of relief spread through the young elf but it died as fast it came. He heard the sound of ruffling clothes, metal clicking on metal, then almost silence.

The sound he heard was his thudding heart accompanied with a loud ringing in his ears. He didn't know, God he didn't know what was to come but a voice was screaming at him to move. To fucking fight.

But before he could move, before he could fight, he felt Erol's body drape over his. He was straddling Jak, making him feel dirty. This was wrong, _so_ wrong. The commander lent in and started to kiss and nip at Jak's neck, making him shiver with fear and disgust

Unwelcome hands roamed over his back, only stopping when they reached his backside. His now ungloved hands lingered there, his nasty kisses rained on his neck, breaking the skin and making him cry, _silently_, in pain.

"It's a shame you can't talk" Erol said, shifting "I would love to hear the noise you're about to make."

Jak froze, maybe the world froze but there was a long silent pause before he felt it. A pain so excruciating, so agonizing that made his dark eco treatments feel like a tickle. He gripped the sheets and if he could, if he had a working voice, he was sure his cry would have been heard from miles and miles away. But there was a cry, a cry from Erol, a cry Jak could only describe as pleasure.

Why was he enjoying this? Didn't he care that Jak was sobbing and silent begging, _praying_ for this to just end. This, _this _wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't meant to be crying in pain while someone he didn't want used him. This was unheard of. Didn't he know that this was wrong? That Jak didn't want this? Oh God why wouldn't he stop.

More moans and cries followed as Erol drove harder and faster into Jak, the blood his only source of lube. The pain had stars dancing before Jak's eyes but he refused to pass out. He could do whatever he wanted then, though he was doing what he wanted right now.

The torture seemed to go on for a lifetime but maybe it was just a few minutes, he was just glad when Erol cried out for one last time before pulling out. Making Jak cry in his silent way.

Erol collapsed next to the sobbing wreck that was once a hero. He pulled the sniveling mess into his unwelcoming arms. Erol stroked Jak's back, going too close to the one place he never, _ever_ wanted to be touched again. He felt sick, dirty, used and sore. He could feel the blood and the strange thicker stuff run down his leg, soaking his already dirty sheets.

"I'm sorry" Erol whispered, making Jak's sobs stop, for the time being "but it's your fault" Jak choked on a silent sob "it's your fault."

It was his fault, _all his fault_.

And he never forgot.

**Reviews are love**


End file.
